Conventional regression testing requires the creation of sample test data for each release of a complex application. As the complex application progresses through a software development lifecycle, previous regression test data becomes obsolete and new sample test data is required. Also, the nature of complex applications requires a multitude of sample input and output data. As the complex application progresses through the software development lifecycle, management of the sample input and output data becomes cumbersome.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems for regression testing complex applications.